Hiding, Revealing
by Schizo Mania
Summary: Hungary gets caught sneaking a listen while Austria plays his piano. Things just progress from there...Note: Chpt 2 is reply to reviews. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

And here's Schizo Mania with his first Hetalia fic.

Truthfully, this was quite a challenge for me. I've only began reading the manga and watching the anime a few days before. Hope I got the characters right. If I didn't kindly tell me in a review so I can improve on it next time.

I don't really think this is well written as well, but I'll leave the decision up to you readers. Thanks! Again, sorry with the crappy title. Can't think of a good one. If you've got a suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me.

Hiding, Revealing

The sounds of the piano drifted lazily through the air in the mansion, it's soft gentle notes and upbeat tempo warming the atmosphere and lifting the spirits of those who heard it. Austria's skillful hands glided over the keys, skillfully hitting each one accurately. So engrossed was he in his own music, that he didn't notice the servant hiding behind a curtain just to his right.

Hungary had a dreamy smile on her face. She always enjoyed listening to Austria play his piano. It had all started when she began serving him tea while he played piano. It never ceased to amaze her how he could produce such wondrous sounds with seemingly little effort. After that, she began to sneak into the room every time Austria was playing, if only to just get a short listen.

To everyone else, it was clear little miss Hungary had fallen in love, if not at least is majorly crushing on Mister Austria. _I do admit that I might be infatuated with him..._ That was her usual reasoning to herself. A minor crush, waiting to either bloom into full love or simply a passing phase that would soon be forgotten.

However, that was not the reason why she snuck into the room with Austria. _Just for the music. That's it._ She continued to watch the man play the instrument, wishing that she could do something like that somehow, someday. The soft music was causing her to feel drowsy. She forced herself to stay awake. Unless she could somehow manage to fall asleep standing up, sleeping was not an option.

Then, she yawned.

And not one of those silent yawns either. It was a loud, open-mouthed yawn. The music stopped immediately. _Oh no. Austria's not going to like this. _That was her first thought in her panicked state. The one that followed immediately was, _Wait. He's never lost his temper before. He won't just because I've been listening in on him, right? _She heard his footsteps nearing her, and the curtain was pulled aside. She looked up at him with a half fearful, half defiant look. Austria pushed his glasses up.

"If you wanted to listen, you could have just asked," He said, his voice neutral and calm. Hungary hated that. At least if he yelled at her she would know that it was a mistake sneaking in and listening without him knowing. "Come then, Miss Hungary," He said and walked back to the piano bench, this time sitting to one side as an invitation for her.

Hungary smiled widely and wasted no time and planting herself next to Austria. He flexed his fingers and began to continue playing. Hungary yawned again. "Are you tired, miss Hungary?" Austria asked, stopping momentarily and looking at her with a concerned expression.

"No, mister Austria-"

"Please, call me Roderich." Austria said, interrupting her.

"O-Okay...Roderich." She said hesitantly, not accustomed to calling her master by his first name. "I'm not tired. Just feeling a bit drowsy."

Austria unknowingly smirked. "They're the same thing, miss Hungary." He pointed out.

"Well, I'm neither. " She said firmly. "And call me Elizaveta, it's only fair."

Roderich nodded slowly. "Very well, miss Elizaveta." He said, then turned back to the piano. He thought up a tune in his head, quickly connecting notes and chords that he thought would sound good together before putting it into practice. What came out was a slower, much more calming tune that, in Hungary's words, could easily calm Prussia down.

The music began to sound muffled, as if there were cotton wool stuffed into her ears. Her head dipped, but only slightly before she caught herself. "I think you need a rest, miss Elizaveta," Roderich said, stopping and turning to face her. At the same time, Elizaveta turned to face the Austrian as well.

Neither of them knew how close they were. The two had moved closer to each other over the course of the song, and so when they turned to face each other, their faces were barely a centimeter apart. Not that either of them minded. A blush crept onto both Elizaveta's and Roderich's cheeks. And that was when Roderich did something he never thought he would dare to do.

He dived in and kissed Elizaveta square on the lips.

The Austrian had always harboured feelings of attraction for the Hungarian. It was just that he always kept them down, afraid that he would do something he might regret. Also, it was due to the fact that he simply lacked the courage to tell Elizaveta. But their proximity, combined with his subconscious thoughts proved too much to handle and he just did exactly what his instincts told him to.

At first, Elizaveta was surprised, and in the good way. _Au-Roderich...D-Do you feel the same? _

But then, as quickly as it began, the Austrian pulled away, terror written all over his face. "I-I'm sorry, m-miss Elizaveta!" He stammered out and looked away. "I-I don't know w-what came over me!" The last three words came out in a nervous rush as he stood up, all the while not looking at the girl in the eyes, for fear of seeing the anger and hatred in them. _After all, she never did like me that much. _"I'll be going!"

She was still recovering from the pleasant surprise, but she was aware enough to reach out, grab Roderich by the wrist and pull him back down onto the seat. "N-No. Don't. Stay." She said softly. _This is the best shot I'll ever get._ She had always imagined the moment when she would reveal her feelings for the Austrian. In those imaginations, she would eloquently say what she wanted to say, and Roderich would reciprocate in kind, and a happy ending would follow soon after.

However, in reality, she found it hard to even string the words together. Strange, how the girl who used to beat Prussia to a pulp and even Austria in her younger days with ease couldn't say three simple words. "Um, Roderich," She began hesitantly. The Austrian looked up at her slowly, half expecting a frying pan to the face. "I.." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and mustered all the courage she had. "I love you, Roderich!" She said quickly and hugged him.

And there it was. To say the Austrian looked shocked was a gross understatement. His look of fear and uncertainty disappeared in an instant, replaced with first a look of total surprise, followed by a small smile and light blush. Slowly, he placed his arms around Elizaveta and pulled her close. "I...I love you too, my dear. I love you too." He whispered into her ear.

It was at this point Prussia chose to interrupt Austria, since he had nothing better to do and he figured bugging Austria would have to do. He opened the door and his jaw dropped instantly as he saw the hugging couple, Hungary shedding tears of joy that left a wet spot on Austria's coat. He was torn between interrupting them and leaving them alone.

Sighing, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. He didn't like the idea of having the imprint of a frying pan on his face for a week. He would just have to find another way to keep himself occupied.

END

So...How was it? I added the Prussia bit at the end because I didn't know how to end it.

And also because I needed some humour. =)

Anyway, cheers, reviews would be appreciated.

~Schizo


	2. Replies to Reviews

Replies to reviews: (Will be updated as I get reviews)

EmeraldGreen4Life: Hey, thanks for the review! I was thinking that my story probably wouldn't get any reviews, but thanks for proving me wrong. And thanks for spotting that, my friend, also a really helpful beta-reader's computer died, so I edited it myself. Considering that I can't spot mistakes for nuts, I'm surprised I got it polished this well.

Again, thanks for the review! I might rethink and rewrite this in the future and put it up.

Cheers, Schizo


End file.
